Praeterita
by cder3
Summary: Chaos, some of us have debated whether or not he is evil or nice... Based on the forum, Percy Jackson Roleplay. Starting at Camp Halfblood roleplay topic, number 10. Using Ocs by: Me! Xuan Tian Shang Ti, SeaweedBrainLover22,and, England Rules-get over it Link to roleplay: .net/forum/Percy Jackson and the Olympians ROLEPLAY/88888/
1. Chapter 1

Liam woke up; no-one was around him. He got out of the bed and looked around for his sword or the arrow. They weren't there. Where would they be? I have to find them, he thought.

He walked out of the room and onto a porch where there was no-one around. He glanced around, still looking for his weapons.

Sierra was walking past the cabins when she noticed a guy who looked a little confused. She looked around for Chiron or Mr. D, or someone who could maybe explain the concept of gods to the poor kid. Not seeing anybody around, she started walking over to the porch.

"Hi." Sierra said as she walked over to the porch.

"Hi, who are you? I am Liam; do you know where we are? And have do you know Seb? I know him from years back." Liam asked the young girl.

"Seb?" Sierra asked, looking momentarily confused. "I don't know anyone who goes by Seb. Oh, and I'm Sierra."

"Seb, Sebastian, you know the memories person." Liam said with feeling. "Hi Sierra, who are you the child of?"

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "You already know about the gods?"

Liam nodded, gesturing for her to answer his previous question

She smirked, her bright blue eyes glittering with mischief, "Care to wager a guess?" Then, she held up ten dollars.

"Hermes? Sorry not too great at this, I just nearly died. Oh, by the way do you know where my weapons are?" Liam was now suddenly very, very tired.

"Yep." I'm a Hermes kid, and no, I don't know," Sierra studied him closely. "You look pretty bad, have you been to the infirmary?

"Yeah, just been healed." Liam said weakly, doubling over.

Sierra's eyes widened, "Are you okay? I'll go get some Ambrosia." She turned to run off toward the pavilion.

Liam grabbed her arm, "Only they," he said with a jerk of his thumb to the Apollo cabin "Can heal me, can't take any food of the gods." A wave of nausea hit him as he remembered what happened to Anna.

"So you need a healer. Oh, perfect. I think they're out at the archery range, but they usually stay longer than they need to and hog the archery range. Ugh. I could probably find another counselor..." Sierra paused as she saw a familiar brunette. "Katie!"

She turned and saw Sierra and groaned. Katie walked over, her green eyes looking at Sierra cautiously.

"What? If this is about Travis-"

"Nope, him."

Katie looked over at Liam and frowned.

"Should I go get Will? He's one of the best healers in Apollo."

"Wow, do I really look that bad that anyone can tell if I'm unwell and anyway what happened to me? I can go ... without ... a healer." Each word took an effort from his dwindling energy supply. "My sword and my arrow. Do either of you know where mine are."

Katie raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Haven't seen 'em. Why don't you go inside and sit down. Get some rest. Sierra will go look around in the weapons shed, if you tell her what they look like."

Sierra looked at the Demeter counselor with a 'what the heck' expression, which she returned with a small smirk. Payback. But Sierra was happy to comply...for a price. So she waited for his answer.

"The sword I can describe with perfect recollection: it's a steel katana with Order written on it. That is mine, and so is a bone carved arrow." he remembered the arrow out of his shoulder. "Please find them; they are all I have to remember my sister and father. I may even pay."

Sierra perked up at the word pay and she brought her hand up, saluting him, "Aye, aye, captain. "One sword and one arrow, coming up right away."

Then, she ran from the cabin, searching around camp. Once she was gone, Katie turned back to Liam.

"Katie Gardner," She gave him a small smile. "Go on inside and sit. Sierra will have them back to you before tomorrow. She's pretty good at finding things." Especially when she's not supposed to be finding them at all. She added as an afterthought in her head.

"So what's your story? You seem...weighed down."

"I'm okay." Liam said. Then he sighed "I'll tell you what I will but how do I know I can trust you? Sorry, but I've had a hard life. It's not easy for me to trust blindly."

Katie thought for a moment, "I understand completely. We're supposed to be cautious. This is camp, though we're like a family. No one gets left behind here. And here."

She reached into her pocket (she had just come back from working on the flowers around her garden), and pulled out a seed. She held it out to him.

"Hold that."

He reached out and gripped the seed and waited. After an agonizing moment he sighed "I'm sorry but I don't know what is happening and I don't think it is."

Katie smiled once again and looked at the seed. Slowly, it started growing until it was a pretty freesia flower. Liam was now holding a full grown flower. Katie beamed at the flower then at Liam.

"It means trust."

"Ok then, you trust me and I trust you. Ok, I tell you this in confidence. When I was younger, about 5 years old, my mother dropped me on this world with my father, who was a good man. He raised me as well as he could but when I was 6 me and my sister were left with our swords and our wits. He was dead you see, he was killed by Chaos's monsters. Chaos is the 'first being' I don't really think about it that often, however. Mother taught us about our powers and how to use them. My sword is Order and my sister's was Justice. We ran and kept running, running from the evil of Chaos. My sister was more Order than Justice and so got a Sword of Justice and that balanced her, you know Yin and Yang, and I am more Justice than Order so my Sword balanced me. Then we went to war; we fought so much, fought each other for and against, fought those who disturber balance or caused injustice. Then one day I met Seb, Sebastian to you, and he asked us to fight for him, he was good and he did the right thing to the extent of his ability. We fought for him and my sister Anna took serious damage and nearly died. We left the field of battle forever until now and Seb fed her the food of gods but it killed her. To our power the food of gods is for gods and no one else. Seb took damage and nearly died, I thought he was dead. Then Mother came and told me to go to here. And here I am." he finished "That is the Readers Digest version of the Readers Digest version of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry," Katie said. "I know what it's like to lose a sibling in a battle. Anna sounds brave. But your mother sending you here was the right idea. This is an amazing place to call home. When things get tough, we help each other out."

"Yeah, I guess, by the way how many children of Titans are there here?"

"Two that I know of," Katie replied. "Sebastian and Senterpi, kids of Mnemosyne and Chaos respectively, well...now three, if you include you."

"Oh damn it, once I have my things I have to leave."

"What?" Katie was startled by his sudden change in attitude. "Why?"

"My mother and Chaos get on like a house on fire, and have you ever seen a house on fire? I have, not pretty." Liam was looking around as if he was scared for his life, which he was. "Bodies all over the place, screaming and death."

Katie frowned, "I've seen Senterpi around. He's not that bad, honestly. Plus, it's very unlikely to happen inside of camp. You don't always have to follow in your parents' footsteps."

Now it was Liam's turn to frown, "No you don't understand Chaos has put a price on my head. Total Immortality and Total Power. He needs the power of Order to have full power and HE has my sister and my sisters' sword. Those thugs that shot me were from HIM."

Katie suddenly looked towards the closest window, "So you're saying that Chaos has your sister? And now you think Senterpi is here to get you?"

She still wasn't too sure, but she kept her eyes out for anyone who would decide on listening in or watching.

"No, he doesn't know that I'm here yet. My paranoia knows no depth. If he knew he may report to his father." Liam said. "As for my sister, Chaos says that if I join him he will let her go, he sends me dreams of her screams but I can't go without mother's promotion. She is dead but Chaos has her."

He knew that he could trust no one, not even Katie or Seb. But he could pretend, very well.

Katie looked out the window thoughtfully, "I might be able to help with the dream problem. The Hypnos cabin...no, the Morpheus Cabin would help better. I could take you to Aly. She's one of the best in the camp."

"Mother won't tell me where she is, if it can be traced I will find her and I will save her.

"So let's go to the Morpheus cabin. Aly's bound to be back soon. And by the way, I hope you do realize something. Since you came here, you're not alone on things anymore. I want to help you find your sister, even if it means going on a quest," Katie told him.

"Ok but are you sure? It will mean leaving your boyfriend behind." Liam grinned at this remark and leaned back, expecting a flurry of abuse, he hoped he wouldn't be disappointed. He hadn't been insulted in quite a while.

"Travis is not my boyfriend!" Katie's eyes narrowed and she instantly went defensive at mention of the Stoll brother she often fought with. "He's just so...ugh! I would have no problem at all leaving him here!"

A small part of her mind begged to differ, but she quickly blocked it out, only thinking of the many pranks that had been played on her and her cabin.

"And you! Don't bring him up, you idiot! Travis Stoll is not my boyfriend."

As a final resort, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Sure, sure... but seriously, you should be sure about this. I'm worried about this. You shouldn't come." Liam was far more serious now but much warmer to; maybe he could trust this girl.

"I will and I am," Katie decided with a determined grin. "And don't try to sneak out in the middle of the night or something. That would just piss me off and I'd have to hunt you down myself."

Liam was put at ease from this reply "I'll think about it, but do you really think you can find me? I survived for 8 years on the streets, forging alliances, fighting off Chaos goons and fighting off everything else. Some of the hunters ... well Artemis hired me to save them. You could hunt me down but you couldn't take me down. In here I'm trying to be good but out there I fight for my life and for that of my sister and out there I would kill you if startled. Just saying. Anyway we had better go and find this Ally don't you think?"

Katie grimaced, "I've been through a few bad things too, Liam. I'm not scared of Chaos. Anyway, Aly's cabin is this way."

And she led him towards the Morpheus cabin.

Following, Liam had a chance to ponder the way he looked at the world. Chaos had created it but he/she/it didn't control it. A child of Chaos wasn't a bad thing if he turned out to be good and have knowledge of his father's plans. "What happened to you?" he asked, only just hearing what she had said.

"Well, it's not just my experience. It happened to the whole camp. Have you heard about the second Titan war?" Katie asked.

It was weird to think a child of a Titan, who wasn't much difference in between their ages, didn't know about the war with the Titans. Had Liam fought with the enemy? Katie highly doubted it. He might have, but it would have been for a good reason.

"I know. I fought in it. Me and Anna, side by side. "Liam replied. "We protected the innocent, fought those who would kill them."

All this was true, the truth showed in his eyes.

Katie nodded, "So did we. Forty campers and the hunters, fighting against all the monsters. Do you really think that everyone would have made it out alive? I lost a few siblings. My 11-year-old sister Rose died in that war because I couldn't reach her to help in time."

"No, we fought for those who were sleeping stuck in burning houses. We brought them out and kept them safe, that is why no one died. I am sorry for your losses we always lose the ones we love. Always." Liam said, compassion burning in his eyes, compassion and anger and sadness.

Katie nodded in agreement. She looked up as they reached the Morpheus cabin and she stepped up to it. She raised a fist and knocked on the door.

"You'll like Aly. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Liam looked nervous, "I hope she can understand what I plan to do. If she can't track my sister, then she will help me track her."

"Aly's the best," Katie told him, a smile on her face. "In fact, she-"

"Hey Katie-Kat!"

Her smile instantly went upside down and she pretended not to hear him as he called for her. Unfortunately, Travis didn't get the memo and jogged over.

Liam looked across the field, careful not to notice the deep blush on her face. "I'll just go and find Seb," he said and moved to leave.

"No, you don't need to leave," Katie said quickly. "Travis should."

Travis grinned, "What's the matter, Katie-Kat? Don't want to introduce me?"

"No," Katie blurted out, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red by the minute. "I mean, Liam, this is Travis Stoll."

Liam grinned, easy but the same way a tiger grins before it kills. "Hello Travis, I'm Liam son of Themis and just one thing don't tell the Chaos kid I'm here."

He thought for a moment then shook his head.

Katie rolled her green eyes, her embitterment quickly transferring over to annoyance.

"Senterpi," She reminded Travis. "The child of the Titan."

"Oh," Travis looked over at Liam, mentally preparing himself for the yelling Katie was about to do. "Why? Does little Katie-Kat have a crush?"

The yell didn't come instead Liam sat and told Travis the problem. "No, it's just that Chaos has put a price on me and my sword but it can only be collected by a Chaos minion. So don't bother trying."

Travis had smirk on his face as he looked past Liam, "Looks like my little sister didn't have much of a problem."

Katie smacked Travis's arm and glared at him before she too looked towards the skipping girl coming their way. She had a sword in her hand, the exact one Liam had described.

"Found it," She trilled as she came up, a grin on her face.

"Wonderful, here's your pay," he passed over fifteen mortal dollars. "Did you have any luck finding the arrow? It doesn't matter that much but it has me blood on it and I need all of it. Sorry it's mortal cash but Mother didn't give me anything else." He cradled the sword as one would a child then strapped it to his back.

Sierra took the money and decided, "Here"

She pulled the arrow out of her backpack and handed it to Liam. Katie smiled at her, earning a scowl from Sierra.

"Don't expect me to help all the time."

Then, she skipped off again.

"She makes me so proud," Travis faked a sniffle and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.


End file.
